Scape
by blindrepata
Summary: The team managed to scape the blast through underground tunnels below the cabin where they hidden.
1. Chapter 1

She was leaning on the side railing of the boat watching the sea in the distance as she traveled in her thoughts. It was fortunate they were alive, unharmed, without any scratches. They were in the cabin when the frequency of the radio began to oscillate and Patterson warned them that something was wrong, so managed to convince them to open the trapdoor and enter the tunnel where they remained just long enough for Mr. Ice Cream to send help and transfer them to a safe place where they would spend the night.

It had been two days since the explosion had happened and everything seemed so far away. It was very strange to be running away. All of them have had their moments of slip, but then to the point of wanting to arrest them or kill them like thugs, it sounded rather cruel.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Reade leaned over the grate beside her.

"Yes. It all seems rather unrealistic. It's like a nightmare that I'm going to wake up at any moment." Tasha kept staring at the horizon.

"I wanted it to be a nightmare, too, but it's real. We are being hunted and there are people who want us dead." Reade was reflecting in his own words.  
The only good part of all this is that they were together. They were more than a team, they were really family and everyone knew they would defend each other until the end.

"I wanted to apologize for the things I said on the plane. I was stupid, I was nervous and so much going on. " He tried to look at her, but then he looked down.

"No, Reade." She shook her head in denial. "You won't soon forget that. You'll always throw it all in my face again when you're angry."

"Tasha, please don't say that. I really want to forget everything that happened."

Reade looked regretful, but Tasha knew it was not that simple. What she did while she was with Madeline was for a noble reason and she sacrificed herself, leaving everything behind. While she was there she leaned on what she believed was right and where she wanted to go. Tasha was aware that she wouldn't be greeted with flowers, but hoped that eventually everyone would forgive her, especially him.

"Let's just forget about it for now. The time will take care of fixing things a bit." She looked back at the horizon.

Tasha relaxed as Reade took her hand and laced her fingers in his. She let herself be carried away by this contact that was enough to give her hope in the future. Future that was uncertain in every way, but that together could become lighter for all of them.


	2. Sleep

They were all in a small house in a secluded area of Toronto Canada. It was a cold night, there was no heater, and there was only one room where they insisted that Jane and Kurt sleep. The others lodged in mattresses in the living room. The blankets were few, but Patterson looked very tired and had already fallen asleep. Tasha couldn't sleep because of the cold that reached her bones. She had already changed positions several times in an attempt to warm up, but she wasn't solving.

Reade was lying on a mattress next to Tasha's and despite the dark he realized she was restless. It had been a few days since they were in Canada trying to get some contacts to enter the US and they were doing their best to go unnoticed, staying in the outskirts and leaving as little as possible during the day, they changed their city at dawn. They were living as fugitives they were.

"Can't you sleep?" Reade called out.

"Sorry. I'm kind of restless and I didn't let you sleep. It's kind of cold in here." She could feel her feet ice cold.

"I'm a little cold, too. Patterson doesn't seem to care." He pointed to the mattress where Patterson slept.

"I don't know how she can sleep. I don't think she slept last night."  
Last night Patterson spent trying to get in touch with Boston, but he couldn't take the chance without proper protection because they knew he should be being watched. She sent several coded messages but received no response.

"Do you want to lie here? I can help you warm up." Reade thought for a moment before making this proposal, but both were cold and he knew that Tasha couldn't sleep like this, and they needed rest, because tomorrow was uncertain.

"Reade ..." Tasha wanted to, but she knew she shouldn't, no matter how close they had been in the last few days, that didn't include body contact.

"Seriously, Tasha, you're cold and can't sleep as soon as I know. Come here."  
"It's ok." She picked up her blanket and lay back on his mattress.  
Reade wrapped his arm around her waist to warm her, taking care not to get too close.  
"You're cold." Reade scoffed at her.

"You are Funny." Tasha soon felt the warmth of his body warm her.

She was so close that she slowly breathed in the soft scent of her hair. It was so sweet to feel her by his side.

"It's better?" He asked referring to the cold.

"Yes, thank you."

Tasha closed her eyes and fell asleep feeling the comfort of his closeness. Reade in turn relaxed with her at her side, letting herself be cradled by the movement of her breath until they fell asleep.


	3. The Cabin

The afternoon was quiet, they had returned from the daily mission that had been repeated for the past few months, living on the run was no easy task, tension and anxiety hung over them all. After successfully rescuing Rich last month, they began to live trying contacts and evidence that could help them prove their innocence. It was a constant search and in the midst of all this work they got a few moments to relax.  
They were staying for a few days in a small house in the middle of the woods, living together was an exercise in holiness, as they all had their shortcomings that weren't always easy to bear.  
Jane and Kurt were even more united and whenever possible they had shows of affection in front of their teammates. Kurt didn't think twice about trying to spare Jane from putting herself in any danger, but knowing her well he couldn't always.  
Patterson was calmer after they found Rich again, the friendship they had built over time working together became very solid, and the two often just talked at each other's eyes.  
Tasha and Reade, ah these two! Sometimes they even got on the nerves of some other team member, as they were near and far at the same time. At times they treated each other harshly only to regret later, all of which was the result of so much restrained feeling that neither of them had the courage to make the first move. Even with the feelings on the skin and so much talking about the complicity and concern for each other was genuine, no matter where they were always taken care that the other was within their sight and ran side by side. when a danger was imminent.  
"Hey, have you ever been outside to see what you got?" Reade addressed Tasha when the other members were distracted.  
"Actually, I didn't go out very close here."  
"Come on then, see if we found anything interesting." He called her getting up.  
They walked around the back of the house, there were many trees, but it was possible to walk between them. They moved a little farther from the house when Tasha heard a noise that made her startle.  
"We'd better get back, it's almost dark." She tried to mask the tremor in her voice.  
"Are you afraid? It's just birds getting ready for bed." He reassured her in a playful tone.  
"It's just not good to get too far away." The brunette justified herself.  
Reade, who had his back in front of her turned around and came across those two deep brown eyes that could mesmerize him, he dipped his gaze into hers and they remained immobile for a long time. In the midst of this magical moment that enveloped them, he brought his hand close to her face only in an attempt to remove a lock of hair that had been ruffled by the wind. The brunette seized the moment when the touch lingered a little longer than necessary.  
They were interrupted by a loud noise coming from the house that made them startle and run back to their friends. Just to note that in an attempt to cook Rich had destroyed a pressure pan.


	4. I can't lose you

Tasha was impatient and couldn't keep quiet. Reade and Kurt had left in the morning and had long since gone dark and they hadn't yet returned. Jane was quiet in one corner but didn't express herself much. She had already left outside waiting for a while, but there was no sign of them.

"Patterson, we need to do something! How can you stand there?"

"Calm Tasha, we need to trust them. We'll wait until morning and if they don't show up we see what to do." Patterson, who was fiddling with her cell phone searching for something for their next step, was trying to show a calm that wasn't very convincing, but she didn't want to make Tasha even worse.

"Jane, let's go after them, please!" She turned to Jane who was quietly standing in the corner, she was nervous too, but she didn't want to pass this on to the others, especially Tasha who had been very anxious all day since Reade left with Kurt.  
"Patterson is right, there's nothing we can do out there at this time. We'll wait until morning and we'll go look for them. "

"Girl, calm down that your ebony should be coming soon." Rich came from one of the bedrooms and tried to play, but he was also looking forward to their return.

"There's nothing from my ebony, Rich! Please, this is no time for jokes."

"If you say!" Rich raised both hands in surrender and sat down on the couch next to Patterson.

Tasha was upset to show her feelings that way. She sat in a chair, too anxious, but preferred not to say anything else.

After a while they heard a noise at the door. Seeing them come in the door Tasha got up on impulse and went to where Reade was very quickly, but stopped immediately when she got close to him. Just looked at him.

"Are you alright? " She asked in a low voice from the thrill of seeing him.  
"Yes, I am. Did you think you would get rid of me?" Reade smiled at her saying those words. "Come give me a hug."

Reade spread her arms and she nestled her body in his, unable to hold back the tears that fell freely on her face. It felt so good to be around him, but she was hated to let her feelings show like that in front of him.

"Sorry. I…" Tasha broke free of his embrace and lowered her face so he wouldn't stare at her with tears streaming down. "I'm glad you're fine." She forced a smile, turned away wiping her tears and they joined the others.

They talked for a while and the boys explained everything that had happened, how they had difficulty returning without anyone suspecting them. Everyone had dinner talking warmly, eventually Reade looked at Tasha who seemed to be avoiding staring at him, but he didn't worry, at least she was there, they all were. Jane and Kurt retired and Rich was dozing on the couch when Patterson called him and sent him to the bedroom. Rich and Reade were sharing a room and Tasha and Patterson were sharing another.

"I'm going to bed too."Tasha said watching Patterson head for the bedroom.

"Wait. I mean if you want to split one more beer." Reade said awkwardly.

"Okay. Let's share this one more." She gave him a weak smile and sat next to him.

They were silent for a while just enjoying each other's company. With each passing day the tension increased, the urge to return home was enormous, that is, Tasha didn't even have a home and knew she would need to find a place to stay when they returned, but she didn't even think about it, because she wasn't sure if she really would come back. She felt more and more dependent on Reade and it scared her too much, often with her guard down near him.  
"I got worried today. If you didn't come back…" She was the first to break the silence that had settled between them.

"I'd be worried too if it was you." He looked at her with a genuine smile and they held their gaze for a moment. "Come here."

He pulled her into him, cradling her in his arms. She fit into his hug and they stayed together for a long time. Reade stroked her hair innocently, thanking them just for being together there, no matter where their feelings would take them someday, but for each other's company just enough.


	5. Insomnia

Edgar heard the living room door close and stood up. He knew who it was. Every night was the same thing, insomnia seemed to take hold of her who was wandering around the cabin or sitting on the bench on the porch and lingering for a long time until she got brave and went back to the bed where she had a turbulent sleep that didn't rest.

The cold in Canada in December was freezing and there were layers of snow forming outside. Luckily the cabin had a heater. Tasha was crazy about going out at night. Last week was Thanksgiving and they were somewhere else, but they had to move quickly to avoid being found, yet managed to make a special dinner with roast turkey and wine.

The room had a small Christmas tree with some sparkling balls and lights that was only set up at Rich's insistence that they all made a normal living on these turbulent days, a small nativity scene under the tree.

Reade found her leaning against the pillar wrapped in a blanket. The boy had a bottle of less than half of whiskey that he poured into two glasses.

"Do you think we'll make it?" Tasha asked as he handed her the glass of contents.

"We need to stand firm in what we believe. I also feel discouraged at times." Edgar tried to look strong to the team, in fact they all tried, but they had their weaknesses and it was not always easy to live together in a tight place without privacy.

"Ihaven't even slept well." Tasha had a darkened circle around her eyes, demonstrating her weariness from the sleepless nights.

"You need to make an effort to rest so as not to let mental exhaustion hit you. That is what they want us to be weak enough to surrender to." Reade tried to give her a strength he didn't even have. After months of running away and hiding they were all exhausted.

"Sometimes I feel that even if we go back, we won't be the same anymore. So many things happened. I don't know if we can restore our dignity." Her expression was one of sadness and discouragement.

"We're still the same. Despite everything that happened our essence is the same, our feelings, what we believe will always remain." A faint smile came from his lips, giving some of his strength to the tired woman beside him.

Tasha finished the contents of the glass in one gulp, lowered her head, and closed her eyes as the bitter wind hit her face. When he talked about feelings she could only think about how she felt about him, that was unwavering. The brunette knew they could part for years that her love for him would always be alive. For all the time she spent on her mission what disturbed her most was the distance they were and how it would be when they met, and there was also the possibility of never being forgiven. Tasha was still afraid, for he said things that made it clear that he had not forgiven her.

"Let's go inside we stay on the couch until you feel sleepy. It's too cold out here and you can get cold."

They snuggled up on the couch and Edgar threw the blanket over them, the boy put his arm on her back that took advantage of the moment and laid her head on his chest that circled her hair in a caress that made her relax and gradually he noticed that she had changed her breathing and probably slept. Edgar was disturbed when they were this close, something that had been happening often all the time they were running away. He wanted her to feel good to rest, and what he could do was be around whenever she needed it.

Edgar made sure they could both lie on the couch and get a little comfortable in the small space. He kissed Tasha's head, smelling her intoxicating him. They both knew their feelings for each other, but no one dared to take the first step, maybe they needed to get back to their normal lives to try to reestablish themselves together again. With these thoughts, he also fell asleep in the arms of a woman he loved, cradled by the noise of the December wind and not caring if any other team friend saw them so close.


	6. Secret friend

This is my contribution to the 22nd day of winter Holydayblindspot.

Amigo Secreto/ Secret friend/ Kriss Kringle / Secret Santa - In some parts of the world you don't play secret buddy, but in some places it is common at Christmas time to have a raffle where names are drawn and each one is given a chance gift for a person, which is only revealed on Christmas Eve or on a specific date near Christmas. Each participant rehearses a speech about the raffled person and gives him a gift. I decided to talk about it because I think it would be a great time for our dear team to get together on that date even during the escape. I hope you enjoy!

Secret friend

December twenty-fourth in New York was always very cold, but in Canada the cold was extreme. Two days ago it was snowing nonstop. Luckily they went to the nearest town last week and did all the Christmas shopping, including for the long-awaited hidden friend (Secret Santa). Of course it was Rich's idea, but they all got in on it. It would be just souvenirs to relax and feel the Christmas spirit even on the run.

The Christmas dinner was very tasty, of course, after discussions about who would make what, everything turned out well. They were already eating dessert, a Dutch pie Tasha had made.

"Hey, guys!" Rich got up from the table catching everyone's attention. "Let's start the revelations here because I'm crazy to see my friend's reaction to the gift I bought." Rich had drunk a good deal of wine and was talking to his elbows.

"Do you to start, Rich?" Patterson was also slightly altered due to the high amount of wine ingested.

"No, you start, blond."

Everyone got up and sat on the couch or took the chairs near the tree where the presents were arranged. Patterson picked up the little box that contained her gift and stood pacing the small room.

"Well, my secret friend. He is a very strong person, has been through so much, and looks that follows full and firm. Patterson turned her gaze to each of them, her family, and they returned a curious and grateful look for her being who she was and rid them of so much trouble. "She brought riddles with her and we worked hard to unravel them all. But in the end we did it. My friend is Jane."

Jane stood up and they hugged each other tightly. Jane removed the bow from the box revealing the silver necklace with the letter J engraved on a pendant.

"Thank you, Patterson. I loved it." Jane said already putting the necklace around the neck with the help of Kurt.

"Well, my turn. My secret friend. Let me try to say everything I rehearsed."

"Speak, Jane!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Fine! She is beautiful, is always well groomed and loves her heeled boots. She is a strong and determined woman. Likes to take risks and has a big heart. It's Tasha!"

Tasha got up with teary eyes and hugged Jane. She had learned so much since the tattooed woman joined their team. The latina opened the package and came across a box of Swiss chocolates.

"For you to relieve the stress we are going through."

"Thank you, Jane." Tasha thanked smiling.

" Well, it's me now." Tasha took the box with her gift and looked thoughtful. "My secret friend is very special, you all are." The brunette looked at all of them not wanting to leave anyone out of her preference. "But this person, I've lived so much with him, we went through many problems and some of my attitudes left him very hurt." This time she didn't hold back the tears. "Although he doesn't speak, I know deep down he hasn't forgiven me yet, but I fight every day to make it happen. Reade, come to receive your gift."

Reade stood and hugged her tightly. "Don't cry, okay. Look at me." Tasha looked into his eyes smiling with tears still streaming. "Thanks." He spoke softly.

He thanked her and took his gift. It was a mini bottle of Jack Daniels.

"You don't even have to look like this so I won't share it with you!" He said looking at Kurt and Rich. He handed his gift to Tasha and took out his package. "My turn! My secret friend has boldness on the tip of his tongue. I think I learned a few things from him, such as accepting that people can change. My friend is you, Rich!"

"Oh! What an honor you go out with me, Reade! The boldness part is because I like to put a little joy among you that sometimes are very well behaved for my taste." Rich took out his gift, which was a smart watch, of course not original because of the little money they had, but it seemed to work well. "Thank you, little Boss!" Rich winked at him who looked incredulous already scolding him.

Rich took his package under the tree and cleared his throat to begin his rehearsed speech.

"My secret friend, well, sometimes could be a little more uninhibited, because everything I say he scolds. I have asked for a mégane a few times, but always denied me."

"Rich!" Everyone shouted the scolding.

"Fine! Kurt, you know the admiration I have for you, so come get your gift."

"Thanks!" Kurt took his package and opened it. "Rich, how do you have the guts?"

"Ah, tell me you didn't like it?" It was an English mini version of the Kama Sutra. I just found this version, so make the most of it. Rich looked at Kurt and Jane who was blushing. " There's a mini bottle of wine for you in the box too."

"Just you, Rich." They all chuckled in disapproval.

"Now it's me." Kurt got up and began his speech. "I don't think a lot of people are missing, do you? But I'll talk anyway. This person has taken us out of the most difficult situations anyone can imagine. Your intelligence and technological prowess are unsurpassed, and I appreciate having Jane by my side thanks to you, Patterson!"

"Oh, thanks, Kurt!" She stood hugging him and receiving his gift. Patterson opened the box revealing a puzzle.

"For you to remember home." Kurt said referring to the statue of liberty contained in the puzzle.

The night was perfect and they were able to relax and forget about their problems and feel closer to home.


	7. Morning Christmas

It was Christmas morning, and Jane found him standing by the door looking at the snow that covered everything around the cabin where they were hiding. Last night they all supped together and toasted wishing their loved ones were well and protected, and that Madeline would never use them for any kind of threat to them.

"A penny for your thoughts!" Jane wrapped her arm around her husband's, snuggling against him.

"It was thinking about Bethany and everything that has happened ..."

"Ah! I miss that sweet little girl too! And thinking about it I have a gift for you." Jane reached into the pocket from which she pulled out her cell phone.

"Which is?" Kurt turned to her with a curious, smiling look.

Jane turned on her cell fone and opened a video showing Bethany running into Kurt's arms. He lifted her up in the air as the little girl screamed with joy. Jane made this one-day shoot at the zoo and Bethany enjoyed every minute with them. The video lasted about a minute and a half and at the end the little girl looked into her father's eyes and said "I love you, Daddy".

"Where did you get that?" Kurt asked with tears streaming down his face.

"I asked Patterson to raid my old account anonymously and redeem some videos to make you feel a little closer to her."

"Thank you, you don't exist!" Kurt hugged his wife, breathing in her scent. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

" Not so far."

Kurt kissed her tenderly knowing that he had chosen the right person to spend the rest of his life with.

"How about if we go back to the room? It is still early, it is cold and they are all sleeping." Kurt invited her to the woman in his life.

They went back to their room and spent the rest of the morning between naps and vows of love.


	8. On mission

"It means we'll have to go to this nightclub, which is just a façade. Enter this room on the left, bring your mobile phone closer to the computer that might be here, wait a few minutes and you're done?" Reade pointed to the sketch on the table.

" Yes. The phone will have an active device that copies all files and search history that are in the computer drive." Rich explained.

"I'm going with Kurt." Jane said resolutely positioning herself next to her husband.

"I think not." Patterson already knew that Jane would be ahead of this mission, as she always did. "You are very evident, we need someone who goes unnoticed."

"I!" Tasha got ready. "Who goes with me?"

"I'll. Reade put herself in readiness. "You'll need someone to protect you."

"Ah, Reade! Do I look defenseless there?" The brunette is already defensive.

"Yes, Tasha and Reade get into the club and Jane and Kurt are outside with the car to cover in case something happens." Patterson concluded making some more doodles on the sheet that was on the table.

"We'll disguise you, because no one can recognize you." Rich was all excited about the mission.

Tasha left the room feeling very strange. She wore a shoulder-length blond wig, a short black dress, glued to her body with a neckline that valued her breasts, strong makeup was finished with a red lipstick and the girl wore a platform heel that made her about four inches taller High."

"I'm feeling ridiculous!" Tasha complained leaving the room.

"Wow! I wouldn't call it that!" Reade already knew she was beautiful, but she was so wonderful that he couldn't take his eyes off her. The man wore normal clothes, jeans and a rock band photo shirt and a black cap.

"So let's go, because we can't be late to get these files. We need them to get back to the US." Patterson rushed them to stop curling up.

"Let me in the room. Give me the cell phone." Tasha took the cell phone from Reade's hand and walked ahead of him.

"You're really bossy! Look at me." He called her and the girl turned to him. "Be careful, I'll be outside, anything yells at me without hesitation." Reade held her hand and looked deep into her brown eyes. Tasha just nodded mesmerized at the way he spoke to her.

The nightclub was dark and full enough to go unnoticed. There were security guards at some specific points of the place and they took care to pass unnoticed.

Reade was standing outside the room waiting for a few minutes that seemed like hours and was already nervous about this delay.

"Come on, Tasha! Come on." He spoke softly to himself.

At that moment the girl left the room and he felt a wave of relief to see her.

"Got?"

"Yes." She showed pointing the phone inside the neckline of the dress.

"Let's get out of here."

They began to walk out and heard footsteps coming toward them. Reade stopped and shoved Tasha against the wall pressing her body with his. The brunette looked at him with startled movement and stared at him. They knew they had no choice, so Reade kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her tightly at the waist, their bodies so close that it was possible to feel their heartbeat. Tasha thought she had already forgotten what it felt like to be kissed by him, but remembered every detail as her lips moved in sync, the kiss was very intense and when they pulled away she was weak and bewildered and the intense look she saw showed a reflection of how she felt.

"Let's go." He took her by the hand and they hurried off.

"What's it?" Reade asked Tasha who was looking at him with a smile on her face as Kurt started the van.

" It's just ... it's dirty here." She spoke quietly placing her index finger on his chin wiping the mark of red lipstick she wore.

Reade grinned and held her hand tightly, remembering what they had just done inside the club.


	9. Chapter 9

They decided to stay in a medium-sized hotel that night and relax a little, as the last few days have been uncertain. The next day they would cross the US border. They had been on the run for more than two months and it was time to go back. They had gotten evidence that would help them prove their innocence and they also got some allies who would support them when they set foot in NY. But it was a total apprehension that everyone was feeling, as they would separate and meet only when they arrived in the USA.

Tasha finished the bath and plopped down on the bed, sinking into the pillows and comforters, as it felt good on her tired body, she wore a loose slight T-shirt and sweatpants, the temperature inside the room was pleasant. The Latina was lazily zapping the TV channels when a knock on the door made her startle. She picked up her gun and approached the door, remaining silent in an attempt to hear some noise and find out who was outside.

"It's me, Tasha." A voice whispered from the other side of the door.

"Thank God!" She sighed with relief to see who was waiting for her smiling on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing? I brought beer." He said showing four little bottles in his hand. "What's that gun for?"

"I don't know. It could be anyone. Come on in." She put the gun away and they sat on the bed.

*Tomorrow everything changes." She risked putting her thoughts out after a few sips of beer.

"I know. It will be difficult because we will enter separately. But it is too risky for us to go together."

"Yes." Tasha's look showed her concern. "We will all separate and it will be each one for himself."

"Yes. We've all been together all this time. I also feel a little strange that we have to separate, but we are on the other side." He gave her a comfortable smile.

Tasha emptied the beer bottle with a few more sips and looked down. She wasn't convinced that everything would be okay. At least he was there, with her, Reade must have noticed how nervous she was during dinner and came to keep her company.

"Do you want to be alone?"

"No. Stay here." She put her hand on his arm. "Let's look for a movie to watch."

They took off their shoes and cuddled up in bed looking for a movie on TV. They found a romantic comedy and were soon laughing.

"What's it?" She saw that he kept looking at her, and the depth of his gaze made her uncomfortable.

"You are smiling. At least that I did." Reade said affectionately.

Tahsa felt her face go red and lowered her head. He had the power to upset her in a unique way.

"Look at me." Reade took her chin and raised her face. " You look beautiful when you smile." His voice came out low and hoarse.

"Reade..." The man touch on her chin made her shiver a little, the deep look he gave her didn't seem to deceive her, she was sure to see something more than simple friendship there. "What are we?" She ventured in a voice leaving him disconcerted.

"Why do you ask?" Reade withdrew the hand that was on her chin and straightened up on the bed. "Friends, I don't know!"

"No, Reade." Tasha shook her head, she didn't believe they could just be friends, not after all. "We've done some things that friends don't do." Her voice came out sweet and slow.

"What have we done, Tasha?" Reade teased her with a smile forming on his lips.

"I don't need to talk." The brunette crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned.

"Now start talking." He teased her in such a delicious way making her even more embarrassed. "Speak, the first time I kissed you and you said we were just friends, then you confessed that you had feelings for me, the night we spent together and you left..." Reade swallowed and felt a knot forming in your throat. "I missed you every day you were away." Tasha relaxed her arms around her body and Reade took her hand.

"I... I, I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was. I missed you a lot too..." Tasha also felt a lump form in her throat and her eyes started to sting. She held on, because she didn't want to cry now. Being with Reade by her side was like medicine for her, close to him she felt safe, could be herself and ended up showing her feelings more than she should.

"Hey, look me in the eye, it's all over." Reade passed the index finger over Tasha's cheek causing a tingle in the back of her neck. Diving into the depths of her eyes did him so well, and touching her skin and feeling her shudder at his touch was wonderful. "We also had the kiss last week at the club, but that doesn't count because we were undercover."

"You mean it was as natural as if you kissed Patterson or Jane and me Weller or Rich?" Tasha composed herself and provoked him.

"No! Of course not!" His voice came out a little louder than expected. "I wouldn't kiss if was one of them." This time the voice came out very sweet.

Tasha looked at him and felt his penetrating gaze and didn't know how to react. Then she remembered that they were going to break up in the morning and she got tense again. The desire she had was not to part with him, never, but she knew the risk they were taking and also that they could be caught and arrested or even killed and never meet again.

Reade was tired. They had been outside the USA for more than two months. He wanted to return home safely and wanted to pass that security on to her. He was also feeling the fear she felt, because everything was so uncertain. They didn't know whether they would be able to enter the USA or what they would find when they got there.

When Reade lifted her face and looked into her eyes again he felt such a warmth coming from her gaze that he looked away from her lips and back to her eyes and noticed a slight smile forming on her lips. It was the signal he needed. He kissed her and it was magical, all the affection and sweetness he needed found on her lips. It was a tender and lingering kiss, not urgent and desperate like the one they exchanged at the club. Reade slid his right hand over Tasha's neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The kiss was interrupted and the look they gave each other this time was full of love, their eyes shone as if they wanted more, more closeness, more contact, more security. The next kiss was more intense and urgent and what followed was just a consequence of the feeling they had been holding for a long time. Even with so much repressed desire, both wanted to go slowly to enjoy each minute together, exploring and rediscovering each other's bodies, intensifying each contact until they joined in the desire to be satisfied, but guaranteeing each other's pleasure. Sated and exhausted, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Tasha woke up with a start in the middle of the night, got up to go to the bathroom and ended up waking up Reade who noticed his tension.

"What happened?" The man asked while Tasha put on his shirt.

"It was nothing. I just went to the bathroom." She lay down next to him again and closed her eyes in an attempt to shake off the insecurity she felt.

"Will be all right."

Reade hugged her, placing kisses on her forehead and forehead, stroking her hair as he said sweet words until he felt her fall asleep again.


	10. Last chapter

When Reade opened his eyes and realized that he was out of the house, as had been happening frequently in the months of escape. He missed waking up in his apartment, in his bed, he missed the NY mornings where he went for a run and came back with his breakfast to get ready for work. But this morning he had an air of special. He turned to the side where there was a female figure perfectly wrapped in the sheets and dressed in his shirt, her brown hair spread across the bed and what could be seen on her face was peace and serenity, that was what he also felt, his heart was filled with love for her. The night was perfect, the way they loved each other and gave themselves to each other can translate all the feeling and desire that they had kept for so long. Tasha had a passion and a sweetness in her eyes that were accentuated when they made love, not that they had done it many times, just two nights, that's what they had until today, and when they loved each other Reade liked to look in her eyes, that excited you even more, and brought the certainty that she was really the woman he loved and wanted to spend all his days with.

Tasha woke up and wanted to smile when she realized Reade was looking at her. He must have been awake for some time watching her sleep. Reade also smiled with his own tranquility. Flashes of last night came into her mind, the way they made love, he made her feel full, in love, the intensity of the feeling she had only accentuated since the first night they gave themselves up. She was sure he was the right guy and wanted to be his, only his forever.

The morning seemed beautiful and rays of light penetrated through the window bringing a little light to the environment and what she could smell was the smell of Reade's perfume that mixed with hers in the tangle of sheets in which they were wrapped. The genuine smile with which he returned her filled her heart with joy and love. Love that was only his, she had kept for so long and knew that she had done right not to give herself to anyone while she was in love with Reade. At first Tasha was afraid to mix things up, but everything got out of control and she could no longer hide what she felt and knew that if she let him take the step she was about to take, she would regret it forever and experience her loneliness and bitterness. It wouldn't have been fair to her or him, because she knew that even if it was a trace of what he said he felt in the past it was still there, she could see it in his eyes, until she told him she was in love and everything turned upside down head, but it was worth it, it was, because with the end of their relationship they had a chance to be together, even if she messed up afterwards. When Tasha left she was sure that she had experienced love fully and even if she died on the mission it would have been worth it. Now they were there and they had their chance again, but this time she wouldn't leave, they would only be apart long enough to return home.

"Good Morning!" Reade greeted her with a kiss on her pink lips and still a little swollen from the actions of the previous night.

"Have you been awake for a long time watching me sleep?" The way she spoke was calm and peaceful.

"No. I woke up a little while ago wishing I could have a morning like this every day." Reade approached and hugged her with affection, feeling her fall apart in his arms.

"And I wish this morning would never end." Tasha murmured wistfully.

"Hey! We will have other nights and mornings like this. In a few days we will be at home and we will be able to enjoy a normal life like any American citizen."

"Ah Reade! I want to trust as you do."

They were facing each other and Reade looked at her sweet eyes and stroked her face and hair.

"By my calculations we still have time and I want to love you again."

The boy kissed her sweetly, expressing affection and love in his actions and Tasha was just passion and surrender. The feelings they had were too strong and the desire consumed them left no doubt about where and who they wanted to be with.

Tasha felt special in knowing that Reade had never forgotten her and did everything to bring her back, it was because of the greatness of what she felt for him that she found the strength to fight and did everything to get out of the dark side. She knew it would be difficult, that trust had been lost, but love helped her regain it, the intense days that had spent an escape risking their lives, struggling to get home made them close enough to bring back the love and trust lost.

They were in the hotel lobby preparing to leave. Reade and Weller would go ahead, as they would board first, the girls would go later. The farewell atmosphere intensified and Tasha felt dejected again at the expectation of separating. Reade came to say goodbye and she hugged him as tightly as anyone who didn't want to part. He snuggled her into his arms and realized that she was crying.

"My love, don't cry." Reade looked at her fondly trying to dry the tears that were streaming down her face. "It's gonna be okay. Soon we will be together."

"Yes, it will." She gave him a weak smile and he kissed her softly and tenderly, not caring who he was looking at, since the rest of the team had not realized that they were together.

"I gotta go. Take care, okay?" He kissed her on the forehead and left.

The girls stood at the hotel door watching the two of them walk away. When they were halfway down the block, Reade turned.

"Hey!" He called Tasha in a not too loud voice.

"Yes!" She replied tearfully.

"When all this is over and we're home. Will you marry me?" Reade didn't care that anyone around could hear.

"Yes! I marry you." Now the tears fell freely in the girl's eyes.

"I love you!" Reade shouted.

" Ilove you too..."

The most genuine feeling between a woman and a man is a love that makes them miss when they are apart and brings that chill in the belly when they meet, is to make it look like every day is the first and to always kiss like it's the last or the first time.

"Love is a more formidable force than any other. It is invisible - it cannot be seen or measured, and yet it is powerful enough to transform you in a moment, and offer you more joy than any material good could." Barbara De Angelis

Here is my affection for each person who accompanied this fic, making me feel like updating, the certainty that someone is reading is what makes us want to keep writing. Kisses of light!


End file.
